A New Rider
by RainbowFez
Summary: Hiccup has discovered something about himself that he's having a hard time excepting. A mysterious boy flies to the island on a nightfury and may be hiding something too. What happens when Hiccup's secret comes out. How will the new arriver reacted and what will that mean for the island? Hiccup/OC(male)
1. The Rider

So this is my first How to train your dragon fic. I was planing on it being only one chapter but it appears it will be more like 3 or 4. I'll finish this by the end of next week. If you like it look at some of my other stories. I have a Lab Rats I'll finish withing two weeks and a few My Babysitter's a Vampire fics. Well please review i really want input.

* * *

Hiccup sat on one of the huge statues that surrounded Berk. He loved it here, it's where he came to think. He smiled as he watched toothless jumping in and out of the fire raging in the statue's mouth. The sky was beginning to darken and he knew he would have to go back eventually. Everything was just a little too much right now. Something had hit him hard, something he wished he never realized.

"Whoa" Hiccup screamed startled as a black shape rocketed across the sky. Nightfury he yelled, his voice lost in the crackling flames. "Toothless" he yelled. The dragon jumped to Hiccup and allowed him on his back. "Follow that dragon" He said. The air whipped around his face as they took to the sky. The smell of the see wafted barely to his height. They hover there for some time until a shape crossed over the moon. Hiccup froze. That wasn't just a nightfury. There was someone on its back.

"Toothless silent" he whispered. The two hovered in the darkness bellow and a little behind the black dragon. They weren't prepared for what happened next. The dragon above them flipped and a figure came falling down.

"Ahhh" Hiccup screamed as a figure landed, crouched down just behind him.

"You're following me" he said. Hiccup swallowed. Twisting his body around him saw a boy about his age with short brown hair and blue eyes reflecting the moon. He was wearing something very similar to Hiccup's flight suit. "Land your dragon" he commanded before casually falling off Toothless. The dragon below them caught its owner and landed on the coast not far from the village. Hiccup shook the thought he was having and landed too.

"Who are you" Hiccup asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Who are you" the boy countered. "And why are you on a dragon."

"My names Hi-Hiccup and this is toothless." He smiled. The other boy nodded.

"My name is Nicholas and this is pitch" Nicholas said. "You really should be more careful Hiccup. You don't want to be caught riding a dragon on Berk." It took Hiccup a few moments to respond.

"Oh we don't hunt dragons anymore. We ride them." Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Umm it's late why don't you come into town with me. You can spend the night at my place. I'm sure my dad won't mind.

"Well we don't normally stay in villages this far up north. They aren't friendly to dragons." Nicholas said hesitantly.

"Well we are so come on" Hiccup said walking to Toothless and jumping on. The stranger finally decided to follow so they took off. Landing in Berk caused quite a commotion. Nicholas placed a hand on his sword, ready for a fight.  
"Hiccup" called a few of the villages happy to see him. Other stared at the newcomer, sitting on a nightfury.

"Come on" Hiccup told Nicholas leading Toothless through the crowd. Nicholas stayed silent for the rest of the way. This is so strange he thought to himself. He'd been here only a few months back and it had changed so greatly in such a short time. Reaching home Toothless flew up and through his hole in the roof. "Pitch can follow Toothless" Hiccup said, smiling his crooked smile again. Nicholas nodded and signaled to his dragon to follow.

"This is a nice home" Nicholas said absentmindedly. He hadn't been around people for a while so that is what people say right?

"Hiccup who's your friend" Stoic called.

"Dad this is Nicholas. Nicholas this is my Dad. He's the chief of this village" he said. They introduced themselves and Stoic sent them upstairs. He had work to be done and by now it was late. As the boys entered they saw Toothless laying half on top of Pitch, both fast asleep.

"We'll tonight I guess I can sleep on the floor" hiccup offered.

"Thank you" the other boy responded. Now that they were in the light Hiccup could see Nicholas was only an inch or so taller than him and his outfit had rips in a few spots, but they looked more like claw marks than rips.

"What happened" Hiccup asked pointing to the rips in his outfit.

"Oh it was just a bonenapper a few days north of here."

"How long have you been riding" Hiccup asked?

"My entire life" he responded with just as little emotion as he had with every other question. Slightly annoyed Hiccup decided to follow the questions tomorrow. Nicholas lay on the bed a promptly fell asleep. Hiccup had much more trouble. Of course this boy hand came today of all days. If it wasn't hard enough as it was he had to go invite him to his house? Now the boy was laying just a few feet away. Shut up he thought to himself. This is not the time. But the thoughts wouldn't go away. They just kept coming back. Every time he closed his eyes Nicholas shirtless popped into his head. Oh Thor make these thought go away. Think about Astrid. Think about how she kissed you. We kissed and not just a peck on the lips but a full on kiss. It's what you always wanted. Why can't you appreciate that? But he couldn't. He tried to think about the kiss but it had just felt like lips on lips. There was no spark, no fireworks. It was actually boring. That's when he realized it. He had known it for so long but wouldn't admit it to himself. He didn't like Astrid. He didn't like girls at all. Hiccup didn't sleep much that night. When morning came hiccup awoke to someone falling on top of him.

"What?" Hiccup muttered looking around. There was someone lying on top of him. The day before came rushing back.

Nicholas moaned opening his eyes. "Oh God I'm sorry" He said getting off hiccup. I'm not used to laying in beds." Hiccup was blushing bright red and trying his best to hide the problem in his pants. He was glad when the other boy turned away.

"Its fine" He said, getting off the floor. "I've had worse" he chuckled. Nicholas smiled stretching his limbs.

"Come on Pitch time to wake up" He called in a sing song voice that made Hiccup's heart do a flip. The dragon lay asleep refusing to wake up.

"Its fine let them sleep" Hiccup said. "I'll show you around. Nicholas gave him a weird look.

"I wasn't planning on staying. We were leaving at sunrise and it's already almost noon. I probably shouldn't have come back with you.

"No no you should stay a few days" Hiccup said quickly. "I mean I've never met another nightfury before let alone a rider from somewhere else. I'd like to get to know you." If he hadn't been so worried about making Nicholas stay he might have noticed the way he fidgeted and tried to avoid eye contact. He was hiding something and hiccup was too distracted to tell.


	2. secrets

Ok so I don't know if anyone actually liked my first chapter. 15 people have read it and no one has reviewed or followed. :( So I wrote this second chapter. I know I only published an hour ago but I im so self-conscious. So please please review. I really want to know what people think

Hiccup and Nicholas walked through Berk silently for some time. They moved through the town and eventually to the edge of the forest.

"You're a very quiet person" hiccup chuckled.

"Sorry" he said. "I'm not used to being around people much." He smiled at Hiccup. Keep it together Hiccup thought to himself. The taller boy chuckled. "You know you're a funny person Hiccup."

"Umm thanks?" Hiccup said not knowing if that was a compliment.

"Funny in a good way. You have that crazy smile." He explained. "Let's sit" he offered, pointing to a fallen tree trunk.

"Ok" Hiccup said nervously.

"So what's your story Hiccup?" Nicholas asked. They were so close. Hiccup couldn't think. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. "Everything ok?" Nicholas asked.

"Ummm yea." Hiccup managed to say. "Umm what's your story?"

"Well that's an interesting one" Nicholas said. He turned away and Hiccup frowned. "I only told this a few times you know. No one ever seems to care. If you want me to stop talking just tell me." He mumbled. "It was three years ago. I lived in tribe about a week's fly from here. We hunted dragons too. I was small and week and… different" he whispered the last part. "Eventually I had to tell my friend why I was acting so funny… He… he didn't approve. He called me an abomination and a freak. He told my secret to my parents and they told the chief. I was banished before the sun set. I didn't have anywhere to go so I just ran. My parents wouldn't give me anything, not food or supplies. I never saw the inside of that house again. I ran into the mountains and just kept going. When I think back I realize how scared I was. I ran for two days and nights straight. I rested but didn't sleep. I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw my parent's faces when they looked at me. I wasn't going to last long. Without food I wouldn't last. I passed out in the snow a few yards from the mountain's peek. When I woke up it was dark and cold. I thought I was dead. I was sure I was in hell. That was where they told me I would go. I was wrong though. I was hurt and cold but someone was taking care of me. My vision was gone but I could tell I was covered in leaves and there was a fire burning nearby. When my vision finally started to return I realized whoever was caring for me wasn't human. I kept seeing this black shape move around what I now know to be a cave deep in the mountains. After two weeks I was able to stand. Pitch had made sure I was warm and fed. He cared for me when no one else did. I haven't left his side since."

"I'm so sorry." Hiccup said. He wiped away the last of his tears. Nicholas was just sitting there with his head down. He just wished he could comfort him, hug him or…. Kiss him. Shut up this is not the time. "Can I ask you what the secret was?" The taller boy flinched.

"It's best if you don't know. I would prefer if there was someone who still liked me." He looked down at Hiccup with such sadness."

"I won't hate you. I promise. Nothing you say could make me hate you." And he meant it. Hiccup couldn't hate him. He was too perfect…. Shut up and cute…. Shut up… and…Shut up, shut up, shut up.

"No" Nicholas said, turning away.

Hiccup took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this he thought. "If I tell you a secret will you tell me yours?" Nicholas stared at him. Something told him to trust the scrawny boy. He was different. He actually cared.

"Ok but you first" he said.

"Well…" Hiccup's heart started to thud. What am I doing? What if this isn't even real I mean its probably just a faze. And what if he hates you. No shut up and just tell him. "I'm attracted to guys" he finally said. Before the other boy could respond Hiccup jumped off the tree and ran deeper into the forest. "Why did I do that?" he yelled at himself. "Why did I tell him?" eventually he tripped falling into the underbrush. "I'm just going to lay here and die" he whispered.

When the sun reached its highest point noises began to sound through the trees. Branches cracked and rocks smashed. Something was coming fast. Hiccup froze. Whatever it was its too fast. He'll just play dead.

"There you are" A familiar voice said. Nicholas ran to the boy laying on the ground.

"you you don't hate me" Hiccup asked?

"No I don't hate you. Now let's get you back to Berk." Hiccup felt himself be picked up and carried or dragged or somewhere in between to the worried looking nightfury waiting close by. "Take a seat" Pitch will take us back to Berk." Hiccup just nodded and did as he was told.

"lets go" he whispered more to himself than anyone.

"Actually one more thing" Nicholas said getting behind Hiccup. "I never told you why I was banished. I told my friend that I liked boys." Hiccup froze for the hundredth time since he met Nicholas. He didn't have much time to think though because the dragon jumped into the sky forcing the boys to hold on.

I hope you enjoyed. Please Please review.


	3. Prepare For War

So no reviews yet :( I hope you all at least like the story. I think it's ok but i want your input. Please Please review and enjoy

* * *

Pitch landed in the center of hiccup's room with the two boys on his back. They both got off silently. They had just shared their darkest secrets and didn't know what to do.

"Umm is it ok if a stay a few more days" Nicholas asked?

"Oh um yea sure" Hiccup responded, running his fingers through his hair. He likes boys he screamed inwardly. Oh my god he likes guys just like you and he's cute. Shut up Hiccup yelled at himself. It doesn't matter don't try anything. He doesn't like you and even if he did he's leaving soon so just smile and try to act normal. "If you're going to stay for a while I'll probably grab some things to throw together an extra bed." He briskly walked out of the room. Toothless made a laughing sound.

"Are you laughing?" Nicolas asked surprised. "Didn't know you could laugh." Pitch gave a shrug. Hiccup returned a few minutes later carry far too much stuff.

"Whoa let me help you with that" Nicholas said rushing over. Taking half the stuff Hiccup was able to make it the rest of the way across the room without an accident. Hiccup blushed as he took all the pillows and put them together to make a nest in the corner.

"You can keep my bed" Hiccup told him. "Toothless and I will sleep over here" He smiled. Toothless start whining. "Ok You can go play outside" hiccup laughed. The dragon pranced in a circle before jumping through the hole in the celling.

"You go too Pitch" Nicholas said. They ended up alone just staring at each other. "So when did you know about the you know?" he asked the boy.

"Just yesterday." He told him glancing around even knowing they were alone. "I kissed a girl I though I liked for a long time but it just wasn't what it should have been. I guess I've known for a long time but never wanted to admit it."

Nicholas frowned sympathetically. "Come sit down." He offered patting the bed. "I know what it's like to be afraid. I won't tell you it'll be fun but just try to be you" he told hiccup, putting an arm around him. "I've been here and know it will hurt. You'll want to tell someone eventually. It's impossible to deal with these things alone."

Hiccup nodded. "I don't know who I'll talk to when you leave. I'll probably hide it for a long time but I can't keep a secret well. Toothless proved that one." He smiled to himself.

"Hiccup you home?" Stoic called. The boys were on opposite sides of the room in a heartbeat.

"Yea Dad I'm upstairs."

"I'm going to a council meeting and will be home late. You'll have to cook for yourself."

"That's fine" hiccup called down. They listened to the door shutting and footsteps walk away. Hiccup finally realized how close they'd been. "I'm sorry Hiccup said absentmindedly." The day went on its way without much excitement. Two more days followed without much. Hiccup and Nicholas were becoming good friends. Hiccup was both relived and a little upset that they hadn't sat that close again. On the second day he was introduced to the other riders. Astrid befriended him immediately. And the way she looked at him made Hiccup's gut feel funny. It was probably just Astrid being friendly. She liked Hiccup. Right? Did he want her to like him anymore? Admittedly they hadn't spoken more than three sentences since the kiss but she couldn't have moved on that quickly. He tried ignore the feeling. Unfortunately on the third day boats were spotted in the distance. Hiccup awoke to a commotion outside the window.

"Stoic the ships were armed for war. We aren't just going to sit here" Yelled a woman.

"Yea send Dragons. Take them down before they have a chance to get us." A man screamed.

"Calm Down everyone" Stoic called into the crowd. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Before we do anything rash I'll send a few dragons to scout it out." That seemed to be satisfactory because the mob began disperse and go to their daily routine. Stoic came walked into Hiccups room. "I assumed you herd all that" He said.

"Yea" Hiccup said. "I'll bring Astrid and fishlegs. We'll scout them out and report back."

"Just be careful Sun we don't recognize the cress."

"If you don't know who they are maybe I should go with" Nicholas said surprising the man who had forgotten his presence. "I've traveled hundreds of miles and see countless civilizations. I'm certain I will recognize the symbol.

"That's a good Idea" Stoic said. "Just do as hiccup says. He's in charge of the dragons, even yours while you're here."

"Yes sir"

The four riders mounted their Dragons and took to the skies. They would reach the boats just after nightfall. They didn't want to risk a battle. The two nightfurys led the group with the two others following.

"We should see them any minute" hiccup called through the wind. Sure enough an armada of ships could be seen below.

"Oh my god" Astrid gasped. There were hundreds of ships with black sails. Each one has a Z looking symbol painted white.

"We need to turn around now" Nicholas Called.

"Why who is this" Hiccup asked.

"We don't have time we need to get back to Berk." Nicholas called, his voice filled with panic. The reason became clear as balls of fire shot through the air at them. "Get back to Berk Hiccup" Nicholas commanded.

"You're coming too" he yelled.

"No these men are trained for everything. Even dragon riders. I can slow them down. Get to Berk and evacuate. The people need to get as far as they can." He never got to finish as the fire ball was followed by ten others. "Leave now" He screamed. He grabbed onto Pitch and they fell fast. "Come on buddy we can do this" he whispered. "On the count of three…one…two…three" he yelled. Pitch stretched out his wigs right when he entered the water. He sped through the water using the power of his fall and his wings to guide them. The two began to spin in the water, trying to get enough energy for the flight. Pitch broke through the water surrounded by ships. The moment his mouth entered the air fire flared out. They spin in a circle engulfing all the ships around them in flames. They rose through the fire and through the clouds. Once again they fell repeating the process. The Berk dragon riders were splitting ways. Reluctantly Astrid took fishlegs and flew as fast as they could toward home.

Hiccup flew down at the ships blasting blue fire at them before pulling up. He was getting nowhere with this. He could barely get down there with them blasting their fire and Nicholas was nowhere in sight. A light far out in the armada caught his attention. Thirty ships were on fire and Nicholas was raising in the air. He watched as he returned through the fire again. He couldn't watch long though as he dodged more fire.

Pitch began to slow. He couldn't keep this up forever and there were too many. He fell for his last time, this time heading toward the front lines. It was then that he saw the dragon break the surface of the water. Hiccup and toothless floated unconscious in the water. They were too far away to get to them on this breath. They would have to move fast even with Pitch being this exhausted. The dragon and rider exited the ocean just enough for a breath before plunging down into the darkness. There was no viability and Hiccup had fell too far down. But he wouldn't leave him. They plunged deeper into the blackness. Pitch let out a blue blast of fire lighting up the water below. They saw them about sixty yards down. It was too risky. Even now he could feel himself loosing oxygen but they swam down. When Nicholas felt his hand grasp a rope he smiled. Pitch grabbed the dragon and Nicholas held the boy as they rose to the surface. Nicholas felt darkness closing in and it wasn't because of light. Hiccup sliped from his grasp as the last of Nichols's air left his lungs. Pitch was the next to go. They had strayed too far down. The surface could be seen taunting them but it was too late.


	4. Search and Dragon

Still no reviews :( please review and I hope you enjoy :)

Nicholas opened his eyes to find a nightfury staring down at him.

"Pitch what happened" he moaned? The dragon just wined and butted him with his head. "Ok ok I'm up" he groaned. After some difficulty he was on his feet, a little wobbly but stable. "Toothless" he said surprised. The dragon in front of him began to wine again. "Oh my god where's Hiccup and Pitch?" The area around them was deserted except for a few birds picking at the sand.

Pitch stared down at hiccup worried. The boy wouldn't wake up. He had tried nudging him and wining and eventually even roared but he wouldn't wake up. He was beginning to get scared. Nicholas and Toothless were nowhere to be seen. He was alone. Finally he decided to try and keep the young boy warm. Curling around the limp boy he listened for noises in the distance.

"We need to find them" Nicholas told the dragon. All he could think of was that moment when he realized he couldn't save Hiccup. He had just floated farther down, limp and lifeless. He had been down longer than himself. If he had blacked out from lack of air then Hiccup had done so even earlier. He couldn't of survived. "Why couldn't he just go back" Nicholas yelled at the nightfury. Why couldn't he have done as he was told? "Toothless will you fly me down the shore?" He asked. He knew the dragon would let him but it was never a good idea to approach a nightfury without their permission. After mounting the creature a horrible realization struck. He couldn't fly toothless. He didn't know how to control the mechanics attached to the dragon. His foot didn't even fit. "Toothless we need to run" he said. The two took off as fast as they could, following the water.

Back at Berk the world was in chaos. The last of the village was gathering supplies and heading into the woods. Meatlug and Fishlegs were leading the group to the far side of the island. Astrid and the others were preparing for war. They stood on the cliffs overlooking the sea waiting for the time to fight.

"Hiccup hasn't come back" one of the twins said.

"I know" Astrid whispered.

"Do you think he's ok" Snotlout asked, surprising all of them. "What I can care if he's in trouble. The two of them went up against a whole armada of ships. They could be dead for all we know." The glare Astrid gave him could have killed. She knew perfectly well they could have died but she refused to think of that. Hiccup has survived so much. He wouldn't have left so easily. Part of her knew he was dead. If he wasn't why hadn't he returned?" Shaking herself out of these thoughts she cleared her throat.

"The ships should be here before the sun is at its highest. We need to make a clear plan." She said. The others stayed silent. "I think we need to attack from all sides" she continued. "If we split up…"

"We can't fight this alone" Ruffnut interrupted. Astrid turned to her but was cut off again.

"Yea you said there was at least four hundred ships. We have four dragons." Tuffnut said. He scowled back at the girl. "We need help."

"We don't have help" She yelled. "If the village fights they die. I saw their weapons. They'll be on our shores before we can even take down one ship."

"I have an idea" Ruffnut said.

"I'm sorry Ruffnut but we're not doing some reckless, dangerous idea. We need a real plan" Astrid almost yelled, trying to calm herself down. Without Hiccup she didn't have anyone to hold her back. She needed to get her anger under control before she sliced someone's head off."

"You listen" the twins yelled together.

"I have a real plan. At least one that's better than rushing into a fight alone against four hundred ships." Ruffnut growled. "You're not Hiccup. You don't always know best"

"Fine what's your idea" Astrid spat.

"We have dragons she stated."

"Yes we know that" Astrid groaned.

"No I mean we have more dragons on Dragon Island. We can fly there and lead them into battle. They won't have riders but there are hundreds. We'll have an army of our own." Astrid stood silently, her mouth agape.

"That's the smartest thing you ever said" she told the other girl. "Ruffnut Tuffnut can I trust you getting the dragons?"

The two looked at each other. "Yes" they both said together. And I was the truth. Hiccup wasn't here so they all had to step up. This wasn't the time to argue. A war was coming and they're leader could be dead. "Head to the Island and round up the dragons. When the armada is approaching we'll send Fishlegs. Just make sure you have the dragons ready to follow you. The who plan revolves around this." They nodded. Jumping on their dragon they took to the sky.


	5. Found And Kissed

Sorry that it took me so long. I've been busy with alot. I hope people still read this. I'll fininsh it by the end of next week. Please Review

* * *

Toothless jogged down the coast. They were worried. There had been no sight of either boy or dragon in the last ten miles. They might not have even washed up on shore. For all he knew they could have sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"Hiccup" Nicholas yelled. "Pitch." There was no answer, just like the last thousand times. It wasn't until the sun was setting that a black lump could be seen on the coast's edge. Toothless picked up speed. Sure enough two bodies lay unmoving on the ground.

"Pitch" Nicholas yelled. The dragon stirred and opened it's eyes. "Hiccup" he shouted. The boy lay still. Nicholas was at his side in an instant. He had to keep toothless back. He placed his ear to the other boy's chest and listened. There was no heartbeat. He took action. He pumped his hands over the young boy's heart. He then brought his lips to Hiccup's and breathed. He repeated the process until Hiccup opened his eyes an inch. Hiccup grew stiff, before Nicholas realized he was awake. He closed his eyes again and felt the lips against his. Instinctually he began to move his own, shocking Nicholas. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, lips touching but neither moving. Hiccup was the first to act. He kissed the other rider deeply, bringing his arms around Nicholas. Toothless wined but was ignored. Hiccup didn't even think about toothless. He couldn't think at all. He felt like he was floating and it wasn't just because of the lack of oxygen. This is what he had wanted and so scared of doing. He was kissing a boy, a hot boy. Toothless growled and Picked Nicholas up with his teeth. Nicholas yelped as he was flung across the sand.

"Toothless" Hiccup laughed. Toothless jumped at him and began to lick his face like a dog. "Toothless stop I'm fine" he laughed. It took Nicholas and Pitch to pry the dragon off its rider. Toothless wined but sat still. "Thank you" Hiccup said turning to Nicholas. "And you" He laughed after Toothless growled. They stared at each other until Hiccup remembered the ships. "The armada" He gasped.

"We have to get to Berk" Nicholas shouted. "You up for a fly?" he asked Pitch. The dragon growled and stood to allow his rider to get on. Both boys mounted their dragons and took off.

Back on Berk the town was making its way through the forest to the other side of the island. Astrid and Storm-fly flew back and forth around the border of the island. The twins should be at Dragon Island right now and the boys were rounding up the villagers and leading them away. They were coming and everything had to be in place. The sun was rising quickly and she could already see dots on the sea.

"Everyone's evacuated'" Fishlegs said, flying up to Astrid.

"Good. Now go to Dragon Island. When the Sun is at its peak come with the dragons. We want them surprised." He nodded.

"Do you think this'll work" He asked?

"It has to. It's our only option" She said. He took off toward their secret army. Astrid nodded to Snotlout as he joined her. "You ready to fight" She asked?

"You know it" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air. At least he was confident.

"On my signal" she told him.

Fishlegs flew as fast as he could on Meatlug. They had to get to Dragon Island fast. The ships would be on their shores in less than an hour. A sighed in relief as he entered the fog. He was almost there. Meatlug avoided the hanging ships and ruble with ease. The fog finally lifted and he saw an amazing sight. All the dragons were flying in a circular formation above the island. He hadn't seen this many dragons at once since they faced the Red Death almost a year ago. The twins were hovering in the center yelling orders. Their dragons growled loudly, communicating with the wild dragons.

"Ruffnut Tuffnut" Fishlegs yelled as he flew to the center of the dragons.

"Time to go" Ruffnut asked?

"Almost. When the Sun is directly above. That gives us last than half an hour.

"Now" Astrid screamed, taking off toward the approaching ships. Snotlout followed, fast in her tail. The war had begun. It would be the largest battle in Berk history and that was saying something.


End file.
